nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emma, einfach magisch!
01.01.2014 (Nickelodeon) 19.01.2015 (Nickelodeon) }} Emma, einfach magisch! (Originaltitel: Every Witch Way) ist eine US-amerikanische Jugendserie, die seit 2013 für den Fernsehsender Nickelodeon produziert wurde. Die Serie basiert auf der lateinamerikanischen Fernsehserie Grachi, die von Mai 2011 bis Mai 2013 in insgesamt drei Staffeln mit großen Erfolg auf Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Serie erzählt die Geschichte einer 14-Jährigen, die gerade mit ihrem Vater nach Miami gezogen ist und erfährt, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Die Erstausstrahlung in den Vereinigten Staaten erfolgte am 1. Januar 2014 auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodeon. Das Serienfinale wurde im Sommer 2015 in der USA ausgestrahlt. Handlung Die Fernsehserie dreht sich um die 14-jährige Emma Alonso, die erfährt, dass sie eine Hexe ist und neben bei mit ihrem Schul- und Privatleben zurechtkommen muss. Staffel 1 Emma Alonso zieht gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater Francisco in einen Vorort von Miami, Florida, um dort auf die Iridium High zu gehen. Kaum hat sich Emma dort eingelebt, wird ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie erfährt nicht nur, dass sie eine Hexe ist, sondern auch noch, dass sie die Auserwählte ist. Diese Hexe ist mit mehreren Kräften und Fähigkeiten ausgestattet als normale Hexen. Außerdem wird die Auserwählte die Herrscherin aller Hexen für die nächsten 300 Jahren. Zur Unterstützung wird ihr der Schutzengel Lily, die als Schulkrankenschwester arbeitet, zur Seite gestellt. Diese soll Emma beim Umgang mit Magie helfen und unterstützen. Emma freundet sich auf der Schule schnell mit Andi Cruz an und verliebt sich in ihren Nachbarn Daniel Miller. Doch dessen Ex-Freundin Maddie Van Pelt ist davon gar nicht begeistert. Sie gehört nicht nur der Schuleclique "Panther" an, sondern ist auch noch eine böse Hexe. Um Daniel zurückzugewinnen ist sie zu allem bereit. Mit der Zeit kommen sich Emma und Daniel näher, sehr zum Missfall von Maddie. Als diese auch noch erfährt, dass Emma eine Hexe ist, beschließt sie, Emma ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Doch ihr Plan einen Fluch über Emma zu legen misslingt. Mit der Zeit kommt Emma dahinter, dass ihre Gaben ein Fluch sein können. Deshalb versucht die Direktorin Mrs. Torres alles um ihr die Kräfte mit einem Zauberspruch zu nehmen, damit sie und ihr Adoptivsohn, Coach Julio, die Macht haben. Als Mrs. Torres mitbekommt, dass Emma Daniel liebt, entführt sie ihn und erpresst sie damit. Doch Emma erkennt, dass sie und Maddie etwas gemeinsam haben, da beide ein Elternteil verloren haben. Die beiden vereinen ihre Kräfte und besiegen Mrs. Torres. Emma erzählt Daniel die Wahrheit und die beiden werden ein Paar. Die erste Staffel endet, als sich herausstellt, dass Emma ihre Kräfte noch hat und Maddie nicht. Staffel 2 Nachdem Daniel die Wahrheit über Emma weiß, beginnen die beiden ein neues Schuljahr an der Iridium High. Doch die Ruhe ist schnell vorbei, als der Hexenrat bei Emma vor der Tür steht und ihr mitteilt, dass sie und Daniel kein Paar sein können. Ihr einziger Weg sei, ihre Kräfte aufzugeben und wie ihre Mutter damals ein normales Leben als Mensch zu führen. Da Emma jedoch die Auserwählte ist, ist sie nicht bereit die Kräfte niederzulegen. Außerdem bleibt sie mit Daniel zusammen. Zu Beginn des Schuljahres taucht der Austauschstudent aus Sydney, Australien, Jax Novoa auf und beginnt Gefühle für Emma zu entwickeln. Emma, die zu Beginn Jax die Schule zeigen soll, freundet sich mit ihm an. Daniel und Andi sind misstrauisch und trauen ihm nicht. Jax jedoch gelingt es Emma auf seine Seite zu bekommen und alle anderen schaltet er aus, damit er seine geheimnisvolle Vergangenheit verbergen kann. Emma verknallt sich mit der Zeit in ihn, obwohl sie zunächst nicht weiß, dass Jax ebenfalls ein Zauberer ist. Maddie kommt nicht damit klar, dass sie ihre Kräfte verloren hat. Ihre beide "Panther"-Freundinnen Sophie und Katie reden ihr ein, dass sie mit Hilfe von Diego Rueda, der ein Churi Kanay, jemand der die vier Elemente beherrscht, ist, ihre Kräfte wieder bekommt. Diego stimmt zu, da er heimlich in Maddie verliebt ist. In Wahrheit hat Ursula Van Pelt die Kräfte ihrer Tochter und benutzt diese, damit Francisco sich in sie verliebt. Die kompletten Hexen und Zauberer haben mit dem "Fool Moon" zu kämpfen, der alle 20 Jahren auftaucht. Der Mond bewirkt, dass sich die Hexen/Zauberer oder dessen Kräfte seltsam benehmen. Das führt dazu, dass Desdemona, ein Teil des Hexen- und Zauberer Komitees, böse wird und versucht an Emmas Kräfte zu kommen. Staffel 3 Der Sommer ist vorbei und die Kids verbringen die Zeit zusammen am Strand. Diego, Emma, Gigi und Co. arbeiten am Beachside Seven währenddessen Daniel als Rettungsschwimmer arbeitet. Jax steckt im Rebels Boot Camp fest, dass durch Agamemnon geleitet wird. Mia, die neu und auch ein Kanay ist, versucht Emma das Leben schwer zu machen. Sie macht Emma eifersüchtig, indem sie mit Daniel flirtet. Durch Zufall wird sie auch zum Rettungsschwimmer wie Daniel. Andi versucht immer noch eine Beschützerin zu werden. Diego entdeckt immer wieder neue Kräfte. Mia und Diego lernen sich kennen. Emma war im Rebels Boot Camp und wollte es sofort wieder verlassen. Das tat sie auch, wurde jedoch dann von Agamemnon erwischt. Er versuchte, ihr die Kräfte zu entziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Staffel 4 Daniel ist spurlos verschwunden und nur Emma kann sich an ihn erinnern. Lily sagt, dass es sich um einen Kontinuitätsbruch handeln könnte. Das bedeutet, dass Daniel in ein anderes Leben verschoben wurde. Damit wird ein magischer Privatdetektiv beauftragt und Emma, Andi, Jax, Diego, Gigi, Maddie, Katie, Sophie und Lily finden ihn in den Everglades mit seiner Familie und Mia. Sie können Daniel nur befreien, indem sie ihn an sein altes Leben erinnern. Wenn sie ihm von seinem alten Leben erzählen und er sich nicht erinnert löst er sich nach Tagen in Luft auf. Als die 5 Tage vorbei sind erinnert sich Daniel wieder und alles ist wieder beim alten. Als Jax zuhause ankommt ist dort ein Mädchen, seine Schwester Jessie, von der er nichts wusste. Sie wohnte vorher bei ihrer Mutter, die doch noch lebt. Danach sucht Jax seine Mutter auf, welche von Mrs. Van Pelt beschützt wird. Außerdem steht das Van Pelt-Familientreffen an. Diego will da sein doch er darf nicht. Am Ende darf er doch gehen und rettet die Van Pelt-Familie vor Jack Novoa. Emma möchte die Zeit manipulieren und dabei ihre Mutter zurückholen. Dafür hat sie die Zauberkräfte vom Rat und Maddy genommen. Der Rat und alle ihre Freunde stellen sich gegen sie. Sie haben Angst, dass ihr Leben verändert wird. Jax hilft Emma und sie finden gemeinsam ein Buch über schwarze Magie, in dem Emma den richtigen Zauberspruch findet. Jaxs Mutter, die mit Jessie und Jax gemeinsam lebt, hat dieses Buch so hingelegt, dass sie es finden. Als Jax herausfindet, dass seine Mutter eine sehr mächtige Hexe ist und Emmas Zauberkraft stehlen möchte, will er sie warnen. Er wird jedoch von seiner Mutter aufgehalten... Hintergrund Eigentlich produziert Nickelodeon keine Serien aus anderen Ländern. Da jedoch Grachi in Lateinamerika, Brasilien, Italien und Frankreich sehr schnell an Beliebtheit erlangt hat, beschloss Nickelodeon wie bei House of Anubis, das auf der niederländischen Mystery-Seifenoper Het Huis Anubis basiert, ein US-amerikanisches Remake zu produzieren. Im Dezember 2012 begann man mit dem Casting für die Hauptrollen, sodass im Mai 2013 die viermonatige Produktionszeit beginnen konnte. Gedreht wurde im Studio Cinemat in Miami, Florida. In der Fernsehserie treten auch ehemalige Grachi Darsteller auf. So tritt unter anderem Rafael de la Fuente auf, der in der Originalserie eine der Hauptrollen spielte. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie und den Dialogbüchern von Tanja Schmitz und Julia Meynen durch die Synchronfirma EuroSync GmbH in Berlin. Hauptbesetzung Nebenbesetzung Ausstrahlung ; Vereinigte Staaten In den Vereinigten Staaten startete die erste Staffel am 1. Januar 2014. Da die Serie bei Nickelodeon im Rahmen des One Month Event lief, wurde das Staffelfinale am 30. Januar 2014 gezeigt. Bei ihrer Premiere wurde sie von 2,1 Millionen Zuschauern verfolgt. Bereits mit der zweiten Folge konnte die Serie Zuschauer dazu gewinnen, sodass 2,86 Millionen zusahen. In den darauffolgenden Tagen fielen die Quoten wieder auf um die 2 Millionen. Im Durchschnitt erreichte die erste Staffel 2.17 Millionen Zuschauer. Die Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel begann am 7. Juli 2014 und endete am 8. August 2014. Die Ausstrahlung der dritten Staffel begann am 5. Januar 2015 und endete am 30. Januar 2015. Die Ausstrahlung der vierten Staffel begann am 6. Juli 2015 und endete am 30. Juli 2015. ; Deutschland In Deutschland wurde die erste Staffel vom 19. Januar 2015 bis 13. Februar 2015 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt und anschließend noch einmal wiederholt. Die zweite Staffel wurde vom 16. März bis zum 17. April 2015 auf Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. Die dritte Staffel wurde vom 5. Oktober bis zum 30. Oktober 2015 auf Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. Die vierte Staffel wurde vom 2. November 2015 bis zum 27. November 2015 ausgestrahlt. Episodenliste Staffel 1 }} Staffel 2 }} Staffel 3 }} Staffel 4 }} Spin-Off Nickelodeon gab bekannt, dass es ein Spin-Off zu Emma, einfach magisch! mit dem Titel WITS Academy geben wird. Die Serie startete in den USA am 5. Oktober 2015. In Deutschland startete die Serie am 29. Februar 2016. DVD-Veröffentlichungen ; Vereinigte Staaten * Staffel 1 erschien am 13. Juni 2014 * Staffel 2 erschien am 7. Januar 2015 Galerie Emma01.png Emma02.png Emma03.png Emma04.png Emma05.png Weblinks * *nick.com: Emma, einfach magisch! USA (englisch) Kategorie:Shows